The Shepherd & The Hound
by Writing Muse
Summary: On the day when two young Detectives are assigned to head their own division, a ghost from the past haunts the young Inspector Ginoza. He relies on his partner and best friend to find the strength in facing his own fears. Meanwhile, Kogami struggles in being the firm detective. He begins to open up to another Enforcer - sparking jealousy and doubt. *YAOI*


**The Shepherd &amp; The Hound**

_One: Cross My Heart, Hope To Die _

_Things To Do:_

_Shower_

_Dress (remember black tie)_

_Eat Breakfast with coffee (black) &amp; smoke_

_Brief today's agenda while eating breakfast_

_Brush teeth (pick up dental floss on way home &amp; toilet paper)_

_Pack keys, badge, cigarettes, lighter, wallet _

_Leave for work at 8:30am sharp with another smoke_

The handwritten note fluttered to the ground of the bedroom floor after being shoved when a young man, still drenched from his shower.

"Shit! I'm late!" He muttered to himself while struggling one slippery leg into a pants suit followed by another. DING-DONG! "Ughhh!" He fell to the ground after losing balance. The doorbell rang again. "Come inn!" He cried. Getting himself off the bedroom floor, he straightened the fabric and managed to zip his pants up.

"It's almost nine, Kogami." A young man of 25 leaned against the doorframe while eyeing Kogami. He was tall with chin length hair and dark green eyes. Green if another managed to look into the man's eyes through locks of stubborn hair that never failed to fall in his face. Decked out in a flawless suit, you can see he carried a slender form and moved as methodically as his appearance. Kogami rolled his own blue eyes. A color as dark and subtle as the other man's – colors below the surface that didn't believe they needed to be bright and vibrant. Unlike today's standard of beautiful eyes where people can now modify their level of intensities to electric blues and brilliant greens – these two carried their own colors like a secret.

"Yeah I know, I know! I just need to get dressed and we'll be out." He began furiously buttoning up his dress shirt.

"It would look bad on us to be late for our first day." The young man wrapped Kogami's tie around his neck and focused on knotting a perfect tie while Kogami finished tucking his shirt in. "You've read today's agenda?"

"I thought I could read it in the car."

"Read while driving? That isn't safe."

"Wait – aren't you driving today?" Kogami slipped on his shoes leaving his other rolling his eyes.

"I guess I am…as always."

"I don't know why you think of it as a chore." Kogami grabbed the house keys. "You always mope when you're not behind the wheel."

To the pair's luck, the boys were able to bypass the morning traffic jam that usually builds up around their apartment complex by the second light. Halfway through their commute, they were making such good time that Kogami requested they'd stop to pick up some over priced coffee and another pack of cigarettes before rolling into the parking lot of the Bureau.

Getting out they rounded to the truck of the car and sized each other up, with Kogami finishing the last few drags from his 3rd cigarette of the day.

"Okay? Do we look presentable on our first day, Detective Ginoza?" He asked his partner, shimming his shoulders for his suit jacket to fall better.

"Hang on." Ginoza straightened Kogami's tie while Kogami whipped off some breadcrumbs from his breakfast earlier in the car. "Time to make our appearance Detective Shinya."

The Public Safety Bureau's Head Quarters was designed to be a perfect fusion of modern Japanese architecture and stylistic elements of the ancient Greeks – the founders of democracy. So when Kogami and Ginoza entered the Bureau's main lobby, they amazed at the sight of the towering Hellenistic statue of Dike, the Goddess of Justice. At first Kogami mistakenly identified the statue as Athena, the goddess of strategic warfare. Ginoza just rolled his eyes. He picks his battles with Kogami. A grand staircase lead visitors to the second and third floors of the main building while various couches and chairs scattered the lobby floors for intimate discussions. At the base of these stairs stood a young woman gesturing them to come forward.

"Detective Shinya. Detective Nobuchika." She bowed in greeting.

"Yes." Kogami answered while looking the aid up and down.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau. Allow me to take you up to meet with our Chief of Justice where she will congratulate on your promotions and formally introduce you to your team. Please follow me." With a curt turn, the aid began sauntering up the stairs, causing Kogami to raise an eyebrow at Ginoza. _Nice ass_ he mouthed to him causing Ginoza to scoff and chuckle.

Three flights of stairs, and 20 stories later up a secured elevator – the men were now at the door of the office owned by the chief leader of the Public Safety Bureau. Kogami could feel his partner's anxiety and nervousness climbing with each step. He began to worry of Ginoza's psycho-levels since it was infamous in fluctuating under times of anxiety like this. But he kept such worries to himself.

"Gentleman." The aid gestured as she opened the door. The door opened up to a golden lit room of warm wooden furniture and a grand desk. At the head of it stood a petite figure of a matronly silver haired woman. "May I present The Chief of the Bureau of Public Safety, Joshu Kasei."

The two young men bowed in respect while the older woman waved them to come forward.

"You may leave us Allison, thank you…Detectives, welcome and congratulations. Please sit." She gestured to the plush chairs before her desk. As the three of them sat down, the Chief was able to get a better look at the pair.

They were young but old enough to carry the weight of their newfound responsibilities. She could sense that not only did they know each other, but that they were extremely close. The slimmer one kept darting his eyes to the other as if checking for his approval before sitting down. It was obvious which one was the more dominant between the two. He moves with relaxed confidence while the other is quieter - more analytical of his movements. The Chief noticed that with only having sat down for 3 seconds, he changed where to put his hands almost 5 times. This was the one of the two that she was concerned about.

"You both scored similar rankings on the aptitude tests and yet you both chose to enter the Public Safety Bureau; specifically the CID. Each of you came from educational backgrounds suited for the job – law and social physiology. I noticed, that you were the last class of students before Professor Joji's _retirement_?" Kogami chuckled at this. "Is there something amusing, Detective Kogami?" Ginoza shot daggers at his soon-to-be-fired-partner.

"I had a feeling you would bring him up after reviewing our backgrounds."

"And why would I bring up this specific professor of yours out of all others?"

"Because of his unusual methods and theories that borderline distrust against the Sibyl System. And maybe due to the fact that he is infamous in inspiring his students unhealthy psycho-passes to the point of clouding their hues?"

"Was there a moment where yours was clouded, Detective Kogami?"

"Not once Chief."

"As I've read." She smiled. Then shifted her gaze upon the other young man. "And yours Detective Ginoza?"

"Huh?"

"Was there a moment where you own hue was clouded during your time learning under Professor Joji?"

"Well…the stress of finals is always unnerving. There were a few instances but none that a little therapy and much needed sleep didn't fix, Chief." He gave a coy smile in hopes of shrugging the topic off.

"You have a family history that seems troubling, Detective Ginoza. That paired with these _instances_ makes one feel uneasy about trusting someone like you with latent criminals – ''

"While heredity does play an important role within one's physical psychology; environment takes up the rest in determining one's emotional psychology."

"Explain yourself, Detective." Chief Kasei narrowed her eyes; miffed at how early in their first encounter, Kogami was already confident enough in speaking out against her reasoning.

"For example, though one can easily be susceptible in becoming an alcoholic due to their genetic makeup, it has been proven basic temperament not linked to this. One's environment and how they were raised plays a crucial role in one's decision making – completely free from the traits passed down by future generations. It is a study proven and accepted into the scientific community first brought up during Professor Joji's lectures. While Ginoza may have had immediate family members with poor psycho-passes, his has always remained healthy and strong and never in immediate danger of failing. This remains consistent despite his hereditary, Professor Joji's lectures and years of putting up with me as a friend." He chuckled and looked over at Ginoza. It was the first time Ginoza smiled since they left the car. While the men held onto Kogami's joke as a life saving breath of fresh air, Chief Kasei folded her hands and closed her eyes upon them.

"Do you know where the name, Sibyl came from?" Their laugher silenced.

"It was the name given to Oracles during the ancient times. It's another word for Prophetess. Many poets of the time believed great wars and catastrophes were already long forewarned by the gods through the lips of raving women. From the triumphs of Alexander the Great to the burning of the City of Troy, each occurrence had a famous Sibyl attributed to the Introduction of this new chapter in human history? But which Sibyl is our own? Is she the tragic Cumaean Sibyl who was granted immortality but eventually was cursed to live forever as a feeble old woman? The legendary Delphic Sibyl who died becoming a wandering ghost whispering dark riddles into men's ears. Or is she the Erythraean Sibyl who speaks in hopes to bring forth Redemption?" She waited for an answer in vain.

"The answer is none of them, Detectives. Our Sibyl is absolute. While the others were prophetess of immortal words, they were still mortal vessels. Finite. Flawed. Inconsistent and temporary. We have designed and redesigned our Sibyl to be that of a god herself. One that is infinite and unyielding. Pragmatic, unemotional and blind to the seduction of fantasy and temptation. It is because of this commandment that we ourselves, the moment we accept the responsibilities of our roles as upholders of the Sibyl system, must become as resolute and enduring. We cannot falter or show weakness for every chain is as strong as its weakest link. In the end, my role is to uphold this foundation of resolution. For the sake of Sibyl and therefore the sake of our society as it is. Therefore such _instances_ are nonnegotiable and unforgiving. Do you agree with me, Detective Kogami?"

Kogami sat quietly enduring the heavy moral of her lesson until he gave up and nodded while lowering his gaze.

"This job of yours, Detective Ginoza is a taxing one to say the least. You will see things that you have never seen before, endure horrors never imagined and you alone must endure them so that the rest of society never has to. A clear hue and ideal psycho-pass is only a few of these requirements to uphold the responsibility you will take. That said, Detective Ginoza – are you able to be fit for the role?"

Ginoza didn't look at Kogami. As much as his body wanted to turn towards Kogami when in times of needing reassurance, he forced himself to look on. Straight into the narrowed slits of the Chief's cynical eyes.

"I know I am, Chief Kasei. Since the beginning I knew of the horrors of what this job bring. More so than my partner. For because of these horrors, it has infected my family since I was a little boy and therefore; haunted me my entire life…I will not fall within that trap. I will not allow myself of such weakness for I would rather die than become what my father became."

The Chief smiled

* * *

The elevator doors opened.

"This way please!" Allison chirped as she made a hard left out the doors. The two men followed after her slowly following Kogami's lead in hopes of allowing them enough space to talk privately.

"Hey," he gripped Ginoza's elbow to pause. "Are you okay?" He looked at him but not with eyes of worry or pity. Kogami never showed his worry. He had to appear strong and unaffected unless Ginoza's pride would make him clam up his feelings. "I know today is already nerve wrecking – being the first day and all. But I didn't expect the Chief to throw—''

"Why did you do that?!" Ginoza snapped as he stared at the ground. Kogami's mouth dropped dumbfounded. "Why did you have to say something to her? To prove myself. Did you not think I wouldn't have it in me to prove myself on my own?!"

"Of course I do! Idiot. I was just trying to—''

"You've always stuck up for me. Fought my own battles. Even when I didn't want you to! When I could have done them on my own. I'm not that same six year old boy on the playground, Kogami." Ginoza shoved Kogami's hand away from him and continued to follow Alice in a hurried pace while Kogami dragged behind with his head down.

"And here is the faculty workspace," Allison droned on. She took her keycard to swipe the security scanner. "Here you can meet your team, the Enforcers of Division I." The doors opened showing a windowless room crammed with computer wiring, desktop screeners, cubical like stations of tablets and empty soda cans. Abandoned wheelie chairs and the stench of insta-noodle ramen cluttered the room. In the back of the desolate workspace were three men. The first two stood up and moved forward in introduction.

"Division I, may I present to you your new Inspectors. Detective Kogami and Detective Ginoza." Ginoza crossed his arms sternly. Kogami noticed it was his stance to present dominance and leadership. As if their quarrel and mishap upstairs never even happened. "Detectives, may I present to you Enforcer Shusei Kagari. He has been labeled latent since the age of 5 and has been working with us at the CID since he was 18."

"It's a pleasure to meet yah guys. Hoping you'll be more fun than our last Inspector." Kagari raised his hands above his head in a carefree manner. "That guy was a real bore up till the last minuet when that insane guy bashed his head in with a shovel—''

"Eh-hem!" Allison coughed.

"Oh!" Kagari jumped. "Sorryy" He lied.

"It doesn't matter. The case of the past Inspector's passing was already within our briefing report." Ginoza pushed his glasses further upon the bridge of his nose. "We also know that his partner committed suicide a few weeks later. The murder of her partner brought upon more stress and anxiety. She was seen hanging from her ceiling lamp." Cold, emotionless. Ginoza stated the case word by word – unfazed that he was stepping in the role of ghosts where their bodies were still warm in the morgue below. Kogami wondered if this was the man that Chief Kasei wanted upstairs.

"She was a total bitch too." The other man snorted.

"Mr. Mitsuru!" Allison snapped. "Please! –I'm sorry, Detectives. Unfortunately Division I is infamous for its colorful characters." She glared at the figure coming through, shoving the rolling chairs to slam into their desks one by one with each step.

"Well its true." The one called Mitsuru chuckled. "An old beat up prick and a bitch to go with it. If they weren't both revolting human beings I'm surprised we haven't found them in the third level closet getting it on, am I right Kagari?!" Allison sighed, giving up on the beast.

"Detectives, may I introduce Enforcer Mitsuru Sasayama. He has been with the CID for the past 3 years and closed many cases for Division I."

"You can say I AM Division I. These other guys are my lackeys." He smiled at Allison causing her to blush and Kagari to growl behind him.

So far, Ginoza hasn't moved an inch. Didn't blink nor sighed. While Kogami leaned back with hands in pockets he kept half of his attention on Ginoza. Inspecting his reactions with the dogs they'll have to train. Until then, nothing. No sign of revulsion, embarrassment or disgust. Ginoza kept a cool and calm exterior. Like a doctor inspecting a new set of tools before surgery.

"Hey, Hey now." A gruff voice in the back crooned. "Don't forgot about little ol' me." And then it broke - Ginoza's composure. A sudden crack on the verge of absolute collapse. Kogami shot his eyes into the back of the dark room.

The figure moved slowly and heavy, age weighing every footfall.

"Oh yes!" Allison tilted her head. "I apologize. The last member of your team and your most senior Enforcer we have within the Bureau. He has been with the CID even before the advancements of Sibyl so he is very knowledgeable as an Enforcer – if not the most. Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka." Masaoka appeared before the two Detectives but he didn't take his eyes off Ginoza.

He was an old man but still strongly built. Stocky with brown disheveled hair and a calm weathered face. Kogami could tell he has seen a lot and experienced even more but carried both the good and bad of those years all the same with equal care and consideration. He smiled at Ginoza almost proudly and extended his hand in greeting. A prosthetic one at that. Kogami looked at Ginoza wondering why he didn't move to take the kind professional gesture.

"Excuse me." Ginoza said quietly before turning sharply out of the room. Allison gasped not knowing how to take the situation. The sudden exit left everyone in the room frozen with Masaoka still extending his arm in greeting.

"Welp!" Sasayama finally broke the silence. "This is awkward."

* * *

Ginoza crashed through men's faculty bathroom doors and perfectly set his arms to brace himself against the sink. His breathing became erratic and the rhythm overtook his body to the point that he was shaking.

He bowed his head into the sink in case he lost complete control and began to vomit. He probably would have if the sound of Kogami bursting through the doors didn't startle him.

"Ginoza?"

"Leave me alone." He huffed as he went back to dangle his head above the sink.

"What the fuck, man"

"I said leave—''

"Bullshit! Our first day on the job and you made us look weak in front of our team! The very team we are suppose to supervise and operate! Now all that is tossed because you decided to pussy ou…''

Kogami's voice faltered to silence instantly when he looked at his friend. Ginoza's shoulders were shaking – trembling. He began to hear his partner's ragged breath and escaped gasps.

"Hey…'' Kogami came around and saw his partner's eyes clamped shut holding back. "Stop, Ginoza! What happened? Tell me!"

"It's him!" Ginoza finally said. He opened his eyes to see Kogami. It pained him to see his partner cry like this. "My father. The one that ruined my family, his career – my life! He's my father! That enforcer is…'' He stopped to take a deep breath. "Do you remember the first day we met?" He whispered looking to his right where the window was placed.

"On the playground." Kogami answered.

"I was barely seven."

"You were new to the neighborhood. Those kids which I hated were kicking you to the ground."

"But you came and stood up for me."

"I think it was months till I finally learned why they were even kicking you. For all that time I was just thinking they were hurting you because it was in their nature to hurt."

"Mothers gossiped in that part of town. And their mothers learned about my own mother. My family and life before I had moved."

"I knew what he was. What he became. I…I just never knew nor even imagined that he still WAS."

"Neither did I." Ginoza slammed his fist upon the edge of the sink. "How naive! I never knew what happened to him after we left him. Or he really left us. Enforcers are bound to this building. But to be assigned to _him – _how cruel can Sibyl be_?!_"

"What can we do about?" Kogami dug his hands into his pockets. "What's done is done. Unless we can ask the Chief to reassign Ma—''

"After that lecture we had up there. Are you kidding?!" Ginoza looked over and chuckled at Kogami until his soft laughter grew into a sob.

"Hey –hey now!" Kogami brought Ginoza into a warm embrace. "I can't have your psychopass drop on the first day." He joked in vain.

"I don't think I can do this, Kogami." Ginoza muffled into his partner's shoulder.

"Shut up." Kogami snapped. "You're gonna walk back into that office. I don't give a fuck if you speak to him or not. He's a dog – _your_ dog. You don't have to pat him on the head every time you enter the room. You don't have to be a son but you have to be his Shepherd." Ginoza let go of his embrace and began to speak softly; feeling his tears dry upon his cheek and making his skin tighten from the dry air.

"Seeing my father – after 5 years of not speaking to one another after Mom died. What if its true? What if I follow down the same path as him? If its really genetic like the Chief said. Looking at him not only pains me of remembering the past but the fear of a probable future—''

Kogami grabbed Ginoza's shoulders and gave them a sudden shake.

"That's enough!" He barked. "You're nothing like your father. You're more. You are stronger than he is. The Sibyl system was new and he was old when it was first established. You on the other hand grew up with it. After all these years you have managed your pyschopass enough up to this point. And it will continue from here on out. I will not let you fall down that same rabbit hole as your father."

Kogami looked into Ginoza's green eyes but knew that his words, no matter how true they were spoken – Ginoza was deaf to them. So he cupped his partner's cheek into the palm of one hand and drew close; inhaling Ginoza's doubts and fears into a lingering kiss.

Ginoza at first was surprised at the sudden kiss but immediately gave into it after realizing the warmth of Kogami's lips upon his. He felt those familiar arms wrap up around behind him to pull him closer. Ginoza obeyed to Kogami's tongue and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. For a moment, Ginoza forgot they were in the bowels of the CID, that he made himself a weak impression in front of his team, the stress of a new job, the prejudice from the Chief and the long life ahead working along side a man he most hated. In that brief moment, he was weightless.

Kogami pulled away and planted a second brief kiss upon the tip of Ginoza's nose – making him chuckle.

"Promise you won't let me fall?" Ginoza asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! LEVEL TWO CRIMINAL ACTIVITY IN THE 4****TH**** DISTRICT! DIVISION ONE CALLED INTO DUTY! ALL MEMBERS ACCOUNTED!**

"Are you ready for this?!" Kogami pressed his forehead against Ginoza's. Ginoza closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, blinding himself momentarily of the glaring red sirens lighting the bathroom. When he opened them, those blue eyes were still searching for an answer – waiting patiently for him.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Just wanted to set the foundation of the story's mood, main characters and overall tone. 

Please REVIEW your initial thoughts on the chapter.

More to come: next chapter expect Ginoza's difficulty working with his father, Kogami starting to feel stuck in the middle and maybe some foreplay between Ginoza &amp; Kogami? 


End file.
